Staffel 5
Die 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde offiziell am 8. April 2014 von HBO angekündigt, nach einem erheblichen Anstieg der Zuschauerzahlen zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel. Die fünfte und sechste Staffel wurden gleichzeitig in Auftrag gegeben, das erste Mal für eine große Drama-Serie in der Geschichte von HBO. Die Staffel wird voraussichtlich aus zehn Episoden bestehen. Die Produktion soll im Juli 2014 beginnen und bis Ende des Jahres andauern. David Benioff und D.B. Weiss werden für beide Staffeln als ausführende Produzenten und Showrunner tätig sein, nachdem sie Anfang 2014 bei HBO einen Zwei-Jahres-Vertrag unterzeichneten. Die Premiere findet am 12. April 2015 in den USA statt. In Deutschland wird die erste Episode am 27. April 2015 ausgestrahlt. Die fünfte Staffel wird sowohl Inhalte des vierten und fünften Romans der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" umfassen, A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons. Beide Bücher werden in der Serie nebeneinander abgehandelt, statt hintereinander. Inhalt David Benioff and D.B. Weiss bestätigten, dass ein Handlungsstrang der fünften Staffel in Dorne spielt und sich mit den Folgen von Prinz Oberyn Martells Tod und seinen Töchtern, den Sandschlangen, beschäftigt. Produktion Drehorte für die fünfte Staffel wurden in Kroatien und Spanien ausgemacht. Gefilmt wird wieder um und in den kroatischen Städten Dubrovnik, Split und Žrnovnica und als neue Drehorte bei Imotski und Šibenik. Standorte in Spanien liegen in Andalusien, namentlich Alhambra in Granada, der Alcázar von Sevilla und der Alcázar de los Reyes Cristianos in Córdoba. Am 2. Juli 2014 erklärte der amerikanische Botschafter in Spanien, James Costos, ein Wirtschaftsforum, indem über Dreharbeiten von Game of Thrones in Spanien gesprochen wurde. HBO bestätigte am gleichen Tag, das Sevilla als wichtiger Standort ausgewählt wurde, sowie andere in der umliegenden Region von Andalusien. Weitere Berichte deuten darauf hin, dass Alcázar von Sevilla für die Wassergärten dienen wird, dem Küstenpalast des Hauses Martell außerhalb von Sonnspeer, der Hauptstadt von Dorne. Alcázar ist einer der ältesten Paläste in Europa, der noch benutzt wird, als vorübergehende Residenz der spanischen Königsfamilie. Der Ort diente bereits als Hof des Königs von Jerusalem in Ridley Scotts Film "Königreich der Himmel" aus dem Jahr 2005. Dreharbeiten werden in Sevilla stattfinden, sowie in der nahe gelegenen Stadt Osuna. Fresco Film Productions hat via Facebook zu einem offenen Casting in der Region aufgerufen. Rosario Andújar, der Bürgermeister von Osuna, erklärte in El Mundo, dass mehrere Drehorte ausgemacht wurden, zu denen Plaza de Toros (eine Stierkampfarena aus Sandstein), die Universität (mit vier Türmen, beeinflusst durch die italienischen Renaissance), La Colegiata (eine Kirche) und Canteras de Osuna (ein Steinbruch, nahe der Stadt) gehören. Am 3. Juli wurde berichtet, dass wieder auf Island gedreht wird, aber wahrscheinlich ohne wichtige Handlungen mit Charakteren, sondern für die Landschaftsaufnahmen. Line Producer Snorri Þórisson bestätigte, dass auf Island im November eine große Schlacht gefilmt werden sollte, aber durch Neufassung, die Szene so groß wurde, dass sie an anderer Stelle mit Greenscreen aufgenommen wird oder in die sechste Staffel verlegt wird. Es ist schwierig langegestreckte Szenen auf Island aufzunehmen, wegen der sehr begrenzten Sonnenstunden im Herbst. Am 13. Juli wurde bestätigt, dass die Dreharbeiten in der kroatischen Stadt Sibenik im September beginnen. Der Drehort wird vermutlich einen Teil von Braavos darstellen, Gerüchten zu folge, mit der St. James Cathedral als House of Black and White. Adaption Obwohl die Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" als Trilogie geplant war, ursprünglich A Game of Thrones, A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter, entschied sich George R.R. Martin dafür, die Handlung des ersten Buches in drei Romane aufzuteilen, A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings und A Storm of Swords, was bedeutet, dass die ersten drei Romane, den ersten Akt der gesamten Handlung bilden. Im Ergebnis wird im Roman A Storm of Swords viele Handlungen abgeschlossen, die in A Game of Thrones begannen. Der Tod von Tywin am Ende von A Storm of Swords markiert im Wesentlichen das Ende des ersten Aktes, einer Geschichte, die aus drei Akten besteht. Darüber hinaus, wurde der ursprünglich Roman A Dance With Dragons so groß, dass er nicht in einem einzigen Buch veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung wurde auf zwei Romane aufgeteilt, die aus diesem Grund parallel zueinander verlaufen: Der vierte Roman A Feast for Crows folgte den Charakteren in den Sieben Königslanden, während der fünfte Roman A Dance With Dragons den Rest abhandelt. In der TV-Serie werden diese Ereignisse in eine chronologische Reihenfolge gebracht, weshalb Inhalte aus beiden Romane in der fünften Staffel verfilmt werden. Während der Entwicklung der vierten Staffel sagte Benioff, "Season 5 gives him nightmares". Die Kombination des vierten und fünften Romans erschafft im Wesentlichen den ursprünglichen zweiten Akt, den Martin für seine Saga erdacht hatte und länger gewesen wäre, als A Storm of Swords. Seitdem der dritte Roman in der dritten und vierten Staffel abgehandelt wurde, müsste folglich auch die Kombination aus der ersten Hälfte des vierten und fünften Romans zwei Staffeln umfassen. Doch während die Rote Hochzeit in der Mitte des dritten Romans einen Höhepunkt bildet, der wiederum für das eigentliche Finale der dritten Staffel diente, gibt es kein solches Ereignis in der Mitte von A Feast for Crows oder A Dance with Dragons, wodurch es Anpassungsschwierigkeiten gibt. Nachdem die vierte Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde, erklärten Benioff und D.B. Weiss zur Handlung der fünften Staffel "the fear started to dissipate." Galerie Videos Trailer Game of Thrones Season 5 Trailer (HD)-0 Behind The Scenes Game of Thrones Season 5 – New Cast Members (Comic Con) Game of Thrones Season 5 A Day in the Life (HBO) Bilder GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (1).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (2).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (3).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (4).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (5).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (6).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (7).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (8).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (9).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (10).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (11).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (13).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (14).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (15).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (16).jpg Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Alle Hauptdarsteller, deren Charaktere die Ereignisse der vierten Staffel überlebten, werden voraussichtlich in der fünften Staffel zurückkehren. Die folgende Besetzungsliste wurde bestätigt: * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister * Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon * Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton * Jon Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar Nebenbesetzung * Dean-Charles Chapman als Tommen Baratheon * Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell * Anton Lesser als Qyburn * Julian Glover als Pycelle * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Maes Tyrell * Ian Beattie als Meryn Trant * Octavia Alexandru als Leaf * Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Will Tudor als Olyvar * B.J. Hogg als Addam Marbrand Neubesetzt * Alexander Siddig als Doran Martell * Toby Sebastian als Trystan Martell * Nell Tiger Free als Myrcella Baratheon * DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah * Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand * Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand * Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz * Elizabeth Cadwallader als Lollys SchurwerthCharacters leaked for Game of Thrones season 5, with new details. Abgerufen am 13. April 2015. Gastbesetzung Es sollte beachtet werden, dass HBO abschließende jede Teilnahme eines Darstellers bestätigt. Folgende Besetzungsliste wurde bisher gemeldet, aber noch nicht bestätigt. * Septa Unella * Maggy der Frosch * The Waif * Varamyr Sechsleib * Imogen * Brünettes Mädchen Episodenliste Filmstab Im Mai 2014 erklärte David Nutter, dass er die Regie der 9. und 10. Episode der fünften Staffel übernehmen wird. Am 2. Juli wurde bekannt, dass Regisseur und Kameramann Michael Slovis die Regie bei der ersten und zweiten Episoden der fünften Staffel führen wird. Am 15. Juli 2014 wurde die gesamte Regieliste bekannt, einschließlich Mark Mylod, Jeremy Podeswa und Miguel Sapochnik, die jeweils zwei aufeinanderfolgende Episoden nacheinander abdrehen; die dritte und vierte, die fünfte und sechste, sowie die siebte und achte Episode. Die bisherigen Regisseure Neil Marshall, Alex Graves, Alik Sacharow und Michelle MacLaren werden ihre Arbeit in der fünften Staffel nicht wieder aufnehmen. Es ist auch das erste Mal, seit der zweiten Staffel, dass keiner der ausführenden Produzenten David Benioff oder D.B. Weiss in einer Episode Regie führen werden. Produzenten * David Benioff: Executive Producer * D.B. Weiss: Executive Producer Autoren * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: 6 Episoden * George R.R. Martin: 1 Episode * Bryan Cogman: 2 Episoden * Dave Hill: 1 Episode Regisseure * Michael Slovis: Episode1 und 2 * Mark Mylod: Episode 3 und 4 * Jeremy Podeswa: Episode 5 und 6 * Miguel Sapochnik: Episode 7 und 8 * David Nutter: Episode 9 und 10 Siehe auch * Game of Thrones, Wikipedia Einzelnachweise en:Season 5 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 5